Él y Ella
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Dejemos de ser cobardes y fundámonos en el deseo. El cuerpo también es expresión. / Sasuke y Sakura. Lemon (un intento).


**Disclaimer: **Sakura y Sasuke no me pertenecen, sino al trolleador de Masashi Kishimoto (quisiera que Sasuke fuera mío T^T Cuando tenga plata se lo compraré a Kishimoto :B).

**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>É<strong>l **y** E**l**l**a**

* * *

><p><em>ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dejemos de ser cobardes y fundámonos en el deseo. El cuerpo también es expresión._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¿Por qué no te vas? —Preguntó él, mirándola con esa mirada fiera que salía desde su parte animal—. Sabes que si te quedas aquí por más tiempo, esto terminará mal.

—Claro que lo sé—le respondió ella, mostrando una sonrisa triste—, pero no me quiero ir. Porque yo sé que a pesar de todo, tienes miedo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Puedes estar equivocada—retó.

—No estoy equivocada—contestó tranquila. Sasuke envidiaba su tranquilidad—. Tú bien sabes que no lo estoy.

Él posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, tan lentamente que a ella le sorprendió. Pero lo entendía; en ese estado, él tenía miedo de que al más mínimo roce pudiera romperla. Y es que con su fuerza bruta era imposible no pensarlo.

Ocultó su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y hombro de ella, teniendo que agacharse un poco por la diferencia de altura. Ella era pequeña, y él era grande. La bella y la bestia, podríamos decir.

—Tienes miedo—y no era una pregunta, no; ella lo estaba afirmando.

—No tengo miedo, Sakura—negó él, orgulloso como siempre.

—A mí no me puedes mentir—colocó sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de él—. Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar después y en medio de eso.

—¡Que no! —exclamó, con voz desgraciadamente quebrada mientras acurrucaba su cabeza más contra el cuello de ella.

—¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso, Sasuke! —le devolvió el grito ella, golpeándolo en el pecho. Ella sabía que no podría hacerle daño alguno, pero no importaba—. Simplemente admítelo y ya. Tienes miedo de hacerme daño porque no confías en ti mismo.

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a alejarse de ella, yendo hasta la pared más cercana para apoyar su frente en ella. Golpeó la pared con su puño por culpa de la frustración.

—No pasará nada—escuchó la voz de Sakura detrás suyo—. Tú eres muy inteligente como para matarme en pleno acto.

La palabra 'matarme' lo hizo estremecerse. Más aún al salir de los labios de ella.

—Si te digo la verdad, no sé ni cómo saqué las palabras para pedirte _eso_—le contó ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama, sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Pero lo hice. Y no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo. Así que es tu última oportunidad, Uchiha, porque no rogaré.

Él la miró por encima del hombro. Sakura pudo darse cuenta de sus ojos rojos.

—¿Quieres o no quieres?

Al lanzar aquella pregunta, no imaginó que él contestaría de la forma en que lo hizo.

* * *

><p><strong>|…|<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Se puede amar a distancia, pero mi piel tiene la necesidad de sentir lo que con palabras tanto dices. Dejemos de ser cobardes, que el cuerpo también es expresión'.<em>

—Ulises Sánchez.

_La escritura es cultura._

* * *

><p><strong>|…|<strong>

* * *

><p>Y la lanzó en la cama, con él encima, aplastando su pequeño cuerpo. La mano de él estaba detrás de su nuca, por la simple misión de profundizar el beso en el que estaban concentrados ahora.<p>

Un beso profundo. Demasiado.

Llegó el punto en el que ambos estaban sentados. La espalda de él contra el respaldo de la cama. Ella subida en él. Ambos besándose.

Y, por qué no; él sin camisa y ella sin blusa.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban en la espalda de ella, empujándola hacia él. Pronto aquellas manos subieron hasta el broche de su _brasier. _

El brasier terminó en el suelo. Lejos de la cama y de ambos.

Las manos de Sakura estaban en el pecho de él, acariciándolo delicadamente. Pronto aquellas manos, en un acto de valentía, bajaron a sus pantalones.

El pantalón quedó en el suelo. Lejos de la cama y de ambos.

Ahora ambos estaban semidesnudos. Gimiendo, jadeando, y sudando por las caricias y mordiscos leves que se brindaban entre sí. Él con forzada delicadeza, y ella con delicadeza natural.

Cuando los labios de él rozaron los pezones de ella, la reacción instintiva de Sakura fue arquear la espalda contra él. Las manos de ella descansaban en los hombros de él, mientras gemía el nombre de su acompañante.

—Sasuke.

Ese nombre.

—Te amo.

Pero no esas palabras. Palabras que agarraron desprevenido al pobre Uchiha.

Y cambiaron de posición, a la del principio; él encima de ella. Sakura enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Fue en ese momento en el que él, por el simple hecho de su fuerza bruta, rompió una de las almohadas de la cama, haciendo que todas las plumas salieran volando.

Esa fue, apenas, la primera cosa que rompió Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura rasguñó su espalda cuando sintió el dolor punzante de cuando pierdes tu virginidad. Y eso que apenas comenzaba.

Sin poder controlarse, el Uchiha entró de una estocada en su interior. Sakura gritó por el dolor y rasguñó aún más su espalda, causándole algunas heridas leves; pero no le importaba. En ese momento sentía un dolor de los mil demonios. Nada comparado a unas simples heriditas causadas por sus uñas.

—¡No te muevas! —le ordenó ella.

Él se quedó en silencio, con la cara oculta en el hueco que dejaba el cuello y hombro de Sakura.

En ese momento, él estiró la mano hasta la mesita de manera que se hallaba a un lado de la cama. Con un apretón, la rompió.

Sakura supo que debía empezar.

Movimientos lentos por parte de él. Aún estaba consciente de que a ella le dolía, y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

Y una vez acostumbrados, los movimientos fueron bruscos, rápidos y profundos. En medio de eso, él sonrió. Una sonrisa irónica.

Y pensar que al principio odiaba a esa chica…

La cama crujió, y Sakura pensó que estaría a punto de romperse. Pero no pasó, y agradeció eso. Ya tenían suficiente que pagar por la mesita de manera y la almohada rotas de aquel hotel. No pagarían la cama.

Él hizo que ella enrollara sus piernas en su cintura, produciendo más placer automáticamente. Ella gritaba y él gruñía. Ambos de placer.

Y en medio de ese placer llegaron al clímax. Él antes que ella. Pero igualmente, disfrutaron del cielo juntos.

Como dicen; se fundieron en un solo ser.

Al terminar, lo único que recuerda ella es haber acariciado el cabello de él, cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida. Lo que recuerda él es haberse recostado en el pecho de ella, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

Ella durmió y él no. Pero ambos estaban juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

Vaya, he vuelto, y con qué lo he hecho eh e.e xD

¡Tienen que felicitarme! Es mi tercer Lemon, y segundo de esta pareja. Y no me ha hecho vomitar xD No es un Lemon muy profundo, pero me ha gustado cómo ha quedado.

Para que entiendan un poco mejor la temática que lleva este One-shot: Sasuke es vampiro (oh, yeah, un sexy vampiro~ *-* xD), Sakura humana. Ambos están en un hotel (no sé por qué, eso lo dejo a su imaginación xD). Y de repente ¡PUM! Pasa todo el rollo que he dejado arriba xD

Se me ocurrió de repente, mientras jugaba un juego llamado 'Habbo' (estoy viciada con él xD), y me acordé de crepúsculo xD Por eso tal vez esto se parezca un poco a esa historia (por lo de que Sasuke no durmió al final; según Crepúsculo los vampiros no duermen :B Y algunas cositas más, como que Sasuke tenía miedo de lastimar a Sakura mientras tenían… tenían… ¡AH! T^T).

Los que me siguen en mi página de Facebook, tal vez sepan un poco más detallado el por qué de mis 'vacaciones'. Pero alégrense; poco a poco voy volviendo (ya vieron que volví con mi fic '¿Me enamoré?') T^T

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño aporte de mi parte para el mundo del Lemon (?) xD

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
><strong>**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

P.D.: Tal vez haga un Lemon de Naruto y Hinata xD

P.D (2).: Díganme si Sasuke o Sakura me quedaron algo Oc, porque creo que sí xD


End file.
